Bro Code: Marriage Edition
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: This is my first HIMYM Fic and I had a BRO story that wouldn't leave me alone so this is basically my take on what happens when the two most commitmentphobic people on the planet happen to be "Bros" and decide to commit to eachother (swear it's more interesting than it sounds i just suck at summeries) Please R
1. After the last play

This is my first HIMYM and I love BRO just wanted get the first chap posted before the new ep tomorrow

disclaimer I Own NOTHING if I did we probably would have met the mother by now

Chapter 1 after the last play

"Oh god, Barney," Robin gave him a medium punch to the shoulder. "Your are such a jackass you know that right?"

"Yeah I know." Barney grinned holding up Robin's newly engaged hand. "But I'm YOUR jackass. Forever."

"Yes, yes you are," Robin couldn't resist making contact with his lips once more. "So the I love you, the kiss, saying you were done, dating Patrice even burning the play book was all a play."

"Yup everything from the night I broke up with Nick because I learned the hard way you seriously couldn't do it on you own." Barney nodded doing his best to keep a straight face at his own genius. "Weeks of planning and work making sure every single thing fell into place once I figured out exactly what I had to do so you wouldn't get scared and turn me down. Hardest part was I couldn't tell for sure if Ted was still hung up on you or not."

"But how did you know I would even say yes?" Robin took a moment to survey the roof top setting. "This was an insanely complicated plan even for you why do all this for me?"

"You didn't read step one or sixteen very carefully did you?" Barney raised an eyebrow. "when I realized that I was still in love with you I also realized you were way more than worth it. And I wasn't sure if You would say yes but I was hoping you would."

"Barney there's something you should know," Robin bit her lip nervously. "This is all so amazing I don't want to ruin it."

"Then don't," Barney knew she was gonna bring up what had and more so HADN'T happened between them the November of the previous year. "We're here right now all the crap we went through and everything that kept us apart before is behind us now, it doesn't matter anymore, you don't have to say it and I don't need to hear it."

"No we DO need to talk about this." Robin cupped his face in her hands, she'd heard those words before and knew she couldn't lie and say everything was fine this time. "Listen that night on the boat I was so surprised you said you wanted to get back together we were so messed up and Kevin said he loved me."

"I get it he said what I couldn't." Barney had to swallow a lump in his throat the size of a baseball. "I should have told you what I was feeling I just I didn't know how. then my heart pretty much broke when I saw you wanted him more than me."

"Barney it's not that I wanted him more, I was just so confused," Robin could feel her eyes watering but this was something she had to get out. "You just said I didn't have to say this and that right there is exactly what Kevin said when I tried to tell him about being with you, so I lied to him I lied to you and to myself. I was so scared that if we gave it another shot you would get bored with me and I would be left without the one person in the world that matters most to me."

"Hey look at me that could never happen," Barney wiped away the teardrops sliding down her cheeks. "I'm not about to lie to you I was hurt when you walked in with Kevin I had a smaller version of this set up in your old bedroom, but all I wanted all I ever wanted was to see you happy. And as long as you were I could live with that."

"I'm an idiot," Robin laughed. "How could you ever forgive me?"

"Scherbatsky read my lips," Barney took the opening to resume a deep longing slow kiss. "There 's nothing to forgive. I love you that's one thing that has never changed and it never will."

"I love you to," Robin couldn't believe that less than an hour earlier she had almost given up on ever having a future with Barney again. "This is real right that's it no more hidden meaning or manipulations?"

"That's it I promise," Barney lowered hips voice so she could tell he was being honest. "My last play ended the second I put this ring on your finger. Hey you're shaking, you ok Scherbatsky?"

"Yeah I'm good," Robin beamed the combined adrenaline of rushing to stop the proposal she thought was happening finding 'the Robin' play and receiving the proposal Barney was actually planning was being to fade. "It's just really cold up here."

"Then come home with me." Barney winked. "We can get out of these clothes and well be warm together all night."

"Wait can you say that again." Robin had to grasp for any control of her emotions. "I just need to hear one more time."

"I'll say anything you want." Barney wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Just tell me what you want to hear."

"That thing about home," Robin smiled. "I don't really know why but it's really nice to hear."

"Robin Scherbatsky soon to be Stintson," Barney took her hand and kissed it. "Come home."

"Lead the way."

well that's chapter one and my first attempt at a barney robin story hope you guys liked it review if you think I should continue and have any suggestions or criticisms


	2. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 2 Welcome Home

"Here we are home sweet home," Barney grinned unlocking the door to his apartment. "You want a drink? I have celebratory champagne chilled and ready."

"Pretty sure of your self aren't you Mr. Stintson?"Robin giggled. "What did you have if I said no."

"If you said no I bought about four bottles of ridiculously expensive scotch." Barney answered trying not think about how he would feel if he were here alone right now. "Back up plan was getting blind drunk and try to numb how miserable I'd be."

"Some champagne would be great." Robin took the flute that Barney just filled up sitting down "You know I don't think it's really hit me yet I just got engaged to Barney Stintson."

"Robin Scherbatsky agreed to marry me," Barney mused sitting beside her grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "I'd like to propose a toast heres to you; the most awesome woman I've ever met, you're smart, tough, can handle your scotch and cigars and you make me happier than I've been for most of my life."

"Thats very sweet and here's to you the guy who lights up whatever room you walk into; you can always make me laugh and make me feel more at home than anyone ever has. and having more fun than any married couple ever, cheers," Robin couldn't believe it, not only was she not scared about the thought of getting married but she'd never been so happy. "What, don't tell me my mascara's running isn't it?"

"No no you look perfect." Barney beamed. "I was just thinking since we just went from ex's to fiancées we should probably talk about you know everything." Even with his attempt to be serious a huge eye roll manged to appear when he used the word 'TALK.'

"I know you're right, or or," Robin using the same alternative to talking he used years before grabbed Barney by the lapels of his suit and met his lips with hers. "You could get me out of this dress."

"Your plan, I like your plan much better." Barney nodded pulling Robin's coat back over her shoulders as she made a similar action with his over coat.  
Unfortunately as they were about to proceed Barney's phone began to vibrated "I think you might be a little early Mr. Stintson," Robin joked catching her breath.

"It's my phone, I'm sorry my boss told me we might be pissing off the Philippines again." Barney apologized pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Oh it's Patrice."

"WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE SEX DAMMIT PATRICE!" Barney and Robin screamed in unison. "Jinx, look I'm sorry but I have to take this she's gonna wanna know what you said. Yeah go for Barney, hey Patrice, yeah she said yes but we're kinda in the middle of celebrating gotta get back to her now, yeah I'll tell her thank you Again for your help ok bye," Barney hung up the phone. "so Patrice says hi and congratulations."

"I cannot believe you Jinxed me," Robin shouted at him in that weird telepathy thing they all could do. "Fine you had your fun now say my name."

"Oh right of course you want me to un-jinx you." which gave barney a brilliant evil thought. "Yeah that's not happening my bro-ancée."

"Dammit barney you are unbelievable," Robin glared at him. "Now set me free or I am not sleeping with you."

"Well we're at an impasse then," Barney smirked. "Because I'm not un-jinxing you unless you do."  
Robin's eyes flashed with something That could only be translated as "Challenge Accepted"she took Barney's hand and lead him to the bedroom upon reaching Barney's bed Robin pushed him down on to the bed and proceeded cast aside the straps of her dress from her shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Wow Robin," Barney's mouth dropped open and then realized he took the bait hook line and sinker. "Oh damn it."

"Gotcha," Robin chuckled. "Knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"I cannot believe you would do such a sneaky under handed manipulative thing. And all these years I didn't you were taking notes."Barney's trademark grin erupted across his face eye sparkling with more joy than he'd ever had felt before. "Greatest woman on the planet."

"Stop it," Robin beamed her face mere inches from his as the pair fell back onto the silk sheets. "I bet you've said that to endless women."

"Yeah I have actually." Barney scoffed rolling until he was on top of her. "But guess what's different about this time? The fact that I'm not lying."  
Their lips reconnecting Robin pulled his tie off and practically ripped open shirt in eagerness to reach his bare chest and arms. As the attention of Barney's kisses moved from Robin's lips to nape of her neck she couldn't help letting out a moan of pleasure . " I love you."

"I know." Barney whispered. "I love you to"

After that moment words were no longer needed. Both Barney and Robin knew so much had to be talked about, telling Marshall and lily let alone how they would break the news to Ted. Taking about the future, a marriage and what Robin was dreading most, needing to reliving another memory of last year and reveal to Barney that she couldn't have kids. Everything that needed to be talked about could could wait until morning, for tonight they could just forget the rest of the world and hold on to each other.

There you have it folks chap 2 is up hope you enjoyed and thanks for the nice feed back Please review with any ideas you want to see and I'll see what i can to about making it happen hopefully I can get chapter 3 up in the next few days


	3. Nothing but you BRO

Chapter 3: Nothing but you BRO

The next morning Robin refused to open her eyes knowing that the second she did the happiness of her dream world would fade away. Of course it had to be a fantasy Barney made an entire play just to propose to her. Robin's musings were interrupted by the realization she was naked in what so snapping her eyes open revealed to be Barney's bed. "Oh, my god," she stared at the diamond ring on her left hand. "That was real," Robin could hear Barney moving around in the kitchen decided to slip on his shirt loosely buttoned it and left the bedroom."

"Did I ever tell you that I hate waking up alone?" Robin could hardly believe she was seeing Barney 'new girl every night' Stintson so simply fitting I to such a domestic role. "Morning"

"Morning beautiful," Barney beamed looking up from cooking the pancakes. "Wow I almost forgot how sexy you look in my shirt."

"Or how you look making breakfast like that," Robin couldn't help smiling at the sight of Barney standing at the stove barefoot wearing nothing but his suit-jamma pants, she snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him. "Man who can cook; that's really hot."

"You need to stop distracting me Scherbatsky," Barney teased his lips millimeters from hers. "Don't want to burn the pancakes."

"Yes that would be a tragedy," Robin whispered in his ear. "And I am starving."

"Already have yor favorite coffee on the table." Barney placing a hand on cheek and a light kiss on the other. "Just the way you like it, black three sugars." he quickly went back to flipping the pancakes.

"Fine," Robin pouted walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down. "I am actually pretty hungry."

"Here we go Barney's famous pancakes." Barney brought over the stack on a plate and took his seat across from her. He was about to say dig in when he noticed Robin was staring at him. "What, something in my teeth?"

"No I was just thinking about last night," Robin beamed. "You know you didn't have to do all that, you could have just told me how you were felt."

"What in the voice of that needy clingy emotional she-male that sounds disturbingly like Ted." Barney Scoffed taking a bite of his pancake. "Look I know you love me but you and I both know that would have completely freaked you out. You know every reprehensible thing I've ever done to get a woman in bed and you're still here. it made sense that if I wanted to get you back it would take the most awesome scam I've ever come up with."

"I wouldn't have freaked out." Robin defended but caved the second barney gave her that basically alll knowing look. "Ok maybe I would have, but come on its you and me we're talking about, can you really blame me?"

"Not really, but I will let you in on a little secret." Barney winked as they both contined eating. "Coming up with the right way to propose made me remember why I wrote the Playbook in the first place."

"You've never really said," Robin took a sip of her coffee. "why did you write the playbook?"

"Mostly because of how I changed after what happened with Shannon." Barney explained. "I decided to leave that long haired hippie behind establishing the playbook was a way to keep It clinical so I could be shallow keep feelings out of it and go after what I wanted."

"Uh huh," Robin's eyes narrowed "And how is that like proposing to me?"

"Because you're still here," Barney repeated. "I knew if I went and Ted-ed my way through this with you i wouldnt stand a chance. the whole point of the playbook was getting what whatever I wanted, robin I've never wanted anyone more than I want you."

"No one would understand this," Robin smiled. "But that is the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me, thankyou Barney."

"You're welcome, can I ask you something," Barney placed his hand over Robin's. "You're good with all this right? I mean you're happy?"

"Of course I am," Robin was a bit taken aback. "Why would you even need to ask that."

"You just have this look like you have something on your mind," Barney her face very carefullly. "There it is again, come on, out with it what's up?"

"Ok so it's about last year," Robin took a deep breath. She really didn't want to do this but knew that she had to. "Do you remember when I thought I was pregnant but then we found out I wasn't?"

"Yeah, I had a black eye for two weeks beacuse you punched me so hard." Barney wasn't quite sure where this was going. "We agreed it was best we didn't tell anyone."

"Yeah well there's something else, something I didn't even tell you." Robin swallowed the lump in her throat. "I went back and I found out I can't ever have kinds even if I wanted them."

"Wow and you had to go with that all by yourself," Barney was mortified with himself that he couldn't see how much pain she was in. "God, Robin, why didn't you tell me about all this?"

"I don't know, if other people knew especially you, I'd have to realy deal with it," Robin shrugged. "Kevin actually proposed but we called it off after I told him. So I get it if that's a deal breaker for you to."

"Do you really think I'd take back my proposal because of that?" The sparkle in Barney's eyes seemed to dim as he got up and pulled Robin into his arms. "Come here, it doesn't matter to me. I love you kids or no kids."

"You sure?" Robin whispered. "I mean when we had that scare you got kinda excited."

"Yeah I am," Barney saw the insecurities she tried so hard to hide. "Listen you're enough, just you and me together for the rest of our lives is more than enough for me."

"Thank you." Robin laced her hands around his neck touching his lips with hers.

"What was that for?" Barney smiled. "Not that I mind."

"Just for being you," Robin ran a hand through Barney's short hair. "I think our marriage is gonnna be pretty awsome."

"Legendary."

* * *

So there is is chapter three sorry it took so long schools been killer lately, I'll keep going hopefully to the wedding pretty sure I have enough parts to the story to get here but we'll see. As always thanks for reading please review and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
